A Horse and a Narwhal
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: They were made for each other but Nate is too blind to see it. Ella gets fed up waiting for him to make the first move and decides to do something about it. How will a devious set-up, a fake date, a dab of jealousy help the 'happy' couple get together?
1. Horse plus Narwhal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>"Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate!" Nate heard Ella scream as her heard her accompanying footsteps grow louder as she neared his room, before she appeared in his office bouncing excitedly.<p>

"Yes?" he asked amused.

"Guess what?" she screamed excitedly.

"Ummm…pumpkin seeds are raining from the sky?" he guessed amused.

"Awesome, but not even close. Try again," she ordered.

"Ummm…scientists finally found a way to crossbreed a narwhal and a horse to make a unicorn?" he smiled as her eyes widened by about five times their normal size, earning a chuckle from Nate.

"NOOO!" she exclaimed, "but how awesome would that be?"

"Pretty awesome," he replied, smiling at his best friend. "But what's got you so excited?"

"Huh?" she asked distractedly.

"You know, the reason you came running here screaming my name a thousand times a minute?"

"Oh…OH! You'll never guess what happened to me!"

"No I won't. I already tried, remember?"

She laughed. "That you did, and failed epically, just by the way." Nate sent her a playful glare before she continued, "remember that guy, Matt, who just started working here?..." she trailed off, making sure Nate who she was talking about.

"The one who's been flirting with you nonstop, wears ridiculous clothes, plays drums in his free time and has a gap in his tooth?...never heard of him," Nate said slightly annoyed.

_He has a gap in his tooth?_ Ella wondered, smiling to herself at how jealous Nate was getting. Her plan was working out perfectly. "Ya, that's him, he just asked me out!"

Nate felt a slight pang in his chest. "What did you say?"

"Yes, of course! Who would say no to _him_?" she sighed dreamily; hoping to finally get Nate to snap and fricking claim her already.

It was obvious to everyone, including her (though she had only been let into the loop a year ago), how in love he had been with her since Camp Rock. She had given him a year to confess his feelings before she took matters into her own hands. His year was up and her strategy was jealousy. She and Matthew had known each other since diapers, but when his family had moved away right before her first Camp Rock, she had lost contact with him. When he happened to move in next door to her a month ago they had instantly rekindled their old friendship and she had confessed her feelings for Nate to him, hoping to get a new opinion other than the ones the rest of her friends had given her. He had immediately suggested that they _pretend_ to go out, just to get Nate jealous. They had made it _very_ clear to each other that they only saw each other as friends and both agreed to not tell anyone their plan, so as to not accidentally give it away. Ella, however, had bargained for Mitchie and Caitlyn to know. That way they wouldn't give her a lecture and might actually help. After a bit of convincing, Matt agreed to tell _only_ them and to make them swear not to let the game slip.

It had taken a month to get everything set up before they finally could start phase 1: get Nate jealous. Phase 2 was now in action: set Nate up. Phase 3 was to have him crash the date. It was up to Mitchie and Cait to convince him to crash the date if he didn't try to on his own.

"Oh really?" Nate asked, causing her to come back to the present. "So when's the date?" he tried really hard to not sound suspicious.

"Oh, tonight," Ella said nonchalantly. "We're just gonna have a movie night at my place. You know how everything's so expensive at the movies, plus it saves gas money." You could see the light leaving his eyes is a sense of hopelessness.

"Oh, well have fun I guess," Nate told her trying to appear happy for her. How else was he supposed to respond when the girl you are crazy in love with is so excited about going on a date with someone that's not you.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed, giving him a quick hug and even quicker kiss on his cheek. Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh!" Nate groaned to himself, leaning back in his desk chair, clenching both of his fists to his forehead as he tried to come up with a solution. Ella had stopped by around noon to tell him about her…<em>date<em>…and Nate hadn't stopped thinking about it since. It was now about 6 and he couldn't work anymore.

He _hated_ the idea of Ella going out on a date with someone other than himself. He hated it _even more_ that they were going to be doing _their_ thing. Not 'their' as in _Matt_ and Ella, he meant 'their' as in the _Nate_ and Ella thing.

It was their tradition. Every Friday night Nate and Ella would watch movies in their living rooms together. Every week they would alternate houses, but since Ella had moved out of Caitlyn and Mitchie's apartment to be closer to where she worked, downtown, they had been mostly having their Friday movies at Ella's place. Now Ella wasn't only cancelling their standing date, she was breaking it to do the _exact_ same thing, but with someone else.

"I can't do this," he told himself, bending over to get his stuff before looking up to see _her_ standing in his doorway.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Caitlyn, I don't really care what I did in the recording earlier that you need me to re-do, but I'm kinda late," he told his band mate's girlfriend slightly annoyed.

"Don't talk to me that way or else I'll send Jason after you," she teased, pushing herself up so that she could go in and help him. "Besides, I happen to know that the only place you could possibly want to be tonight, other than here, is crashing Ella's date."

Nate looked her straight in the eye before whispering, "Exactly."

"She's not gonna like it," Caitlyn said in a teasing sing-song voice.

Nate just stared at his other female best friend, the only one who he had officially told about his crush on Ella to (even though he was pretty sure everyone else, minus Ella, knew).

"Are you gonna stop me?"

"I can do better," she smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! That's all I have for now. The title will be explained in part 2 if I get enough reviews. It's really easy, I only need 5 reviews to post for this story…<strong>

**Also, I am told that reviews make life happy, but I wouldn't know about that much since no one likes to review my stories. D:**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Cat**


	2. equals Unicorn!

"_I can do better."_

* * *

><p>Caitlyn parked the car in front of Ella's apartment complex. Before Nate could get out of the car though, she grabbed his arm. He looked back at her questioningly.<p>

"Just—be careful, ok?" She hesitated for a second, and then said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said, looking up at her building as he got out of the car.

He waved at Caitlyn as she pulled away and he headed to the spinning door. Nate just waved at the clerk behind the front desk, who just motioned for him to let himself up. As Nate got off at the third floor, he walked straight to the third door on the left. He hesitated for a moment as to whether he should knock or not, when he heard a sob coming from inside the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ella was sitting on her couch watching the end of <span>The Notebook<span>. She was sniffling from the ending scene when she heard a loud knock on the front door. She jumped a foot in the air in surprise before she wrapped her blanket around herself and got up to investigate, confused as to who would be banging this angrily. She wiped her tearstained cheeks as her feet shuffled down the hallway to the door.

Peeking through the eyehole she took a deep intake of breath at what she saw on the other side. Outside of her apartment, Nate was glowering at the door with a look so angry and infuriated, that if looks could kill, she'd be _very _dead. She knew she had set-up the whole thing, but she hadn't expected him to be so angry.

"Nate…" she giggled nervously as she opened the door for him to come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" Nate practically growled, barging in, looking everywhere. _Where was who?_ Ella wondered.

"Uhm…who are you looking for Nate?" she asked confused.

"That bastard who made you cry. Where is he? I swear I will kill him for hurting you."

Ella almost laughed in relief when she realized what Nate was talking about. He must have heard her crying from the movie, and had assumed Matt had hurt her. She smiled at how over-protective he was.

"Oh, Nate… I was watching The Notebook and the final scene was so touching, that I cried. No one hurt me," she soothed.

"Then where is Matt?" he questioned. "I thought you two were on a date?" _surely he would have come to Ella's rescue if he heard and angry man shouting in the hallway?_

"Oh," Ella started nervously. Nate raised an eyebrow. "Um… he has to go to work early tomorrow so he left early so he could get some sleep."

"Ella…" Nate said warningly. "I can tell when you're lying to me, AND I happen to know that he's off-duty tomorrow… Why are you lying to me?"

"Um…I-I…uh…" Ella sighed. "I don't know…"

"Ella…" Nate said in a knowing tone. "I think you _do_ know, you just don't want to tell me," he said, taking a step closer, to which Ella took a step back. "But my question is, why don't you want to tell me?" he asked taking another step.

Ella gulped and took another step back. Nate was toying with her, and he was enjoying watching her squirm, if his smirk was any indication. "I…uh…I didn't want you to be mad?" she hated how her answer came out as more of a question than a confident answer. Nate seemed to notice too as he stopped advancing for a second to pause and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Now why would I be mad at you?" he asked curiously, starting his advance again.

"Um…because it was a set-up?" she asked in response to his question as she bent her head, her curtain of hair hiding her face. She continued to retreat as he kept advancing.

"Oh?" he asked. He had long since figured out that he was set-up. What he _hadn't _worked out yet was what he was being set-up _for_, and he wanted to see Ella squirm until she cracked. "And _what _exactly is this set-up _for_?"

_Great_, Ella thought, completely depressed. _He figured it out_. "Um…to get you to admit how you feel about me?" she answered sheepishly.

This caused Nate to come to a complete halt. Out of all of her possible answers, he was _not_ expecting _that_. "And how exactly _do_ I feel about you?" he asked, curious as to what her reply would be.

"You like me. _A lot_," Ella said in a sudden burst of confidence. She took a step forward to his now step-back. "You like me a lot, but you are too scared to admit it." She took another step forward as he stepped back. "You're scared that I don't feel the same way that you do, even though I've been freaking in love with you for years. You're scared that if you do something about your feelings, it could possibly ruin our friendship instead of making it better! And most of all, you're scared of yourself. You've never felt this way about anyone else before, and you're scared of your feelings."

Nate's retreat was brought to a stop as his back hit the wall, but that didn't stop Ella's advance. The look on his face he was sure mirrored that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"But here's the thing Nate, you and me are _perfect_ for each other. We may be really different, but together we could be something beautiful. You're like a horse. You're strong and majestic until you see a snake and get scared."

In a sudden flare of anger, Nate grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that _she _was pinned against the wall and his hands were on either side of her face so that she couldn't escape. "And _you_, Ella Padour, are a narwhal. You are amazing an awesome, but you are too afraid to use your horn until you have no other option."

"And together," she cut in, "we could be a beautiful unicorn or just two magnificent animals, too afraid to admit how they feel to each other."

He seemed to be debating with himself for a second before asking her a question. "And which would you want to be?" he asked tentatively.

She huffed, crossing her arms, hiding her small smile by looking down. "Well _I_ have always wanted to be a unicorn, but it's up to you."

"Hmm…well then I guess it's a good thing I've always secretly wanted to be a unicorn, isn't it?" he smirked. Ella's head whipped up in shock, her mouth in a perfect "o" shape, but before she could say anything, his mouth covered hers in a perfect kiss. She was frozen in shock for a second before she forced herself to kiss him back, both of their lips molding perfectly together. They only pulled apart when the need for air became important. They both struggled to catch their breath as he leaned his forehead against hers, gazing straight into her eyes with a look of pure love.

"So, where does this leave us?" she whispered.

"I hope as boyfriend and girlfriend," he replied. "That is, unless you had plans with Matt…" he teased.

She responded by scowling and pulling his lips to hers again in a fiery, passionate kiss before pulling away just as quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"BTW, being with my brother is _sooo_ not as cool as being a unicorn!" she told him in a tone mimicking the one she used when she told off Tess at Camp Rock, before kissing him again. This time, it was Nate who pulled away.

"Wait! What do you mean 'your _brother_'?" he asked bewildered.

She just laughed, pulling his lips to hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought the horse + narwhal = unicorn thing was a pretty cute idea! So when are scientists gonna finally try it?... Kitty wants a unicorn!<strong>

**This chapter goes out to my fellow Kitty who allowed me to ignore her for half an hour at a sleepover at her house, so that I could finish writing this… thank you Kitty! I loves you!**

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to dedicate this entire story to the two authors who inspired it: Standard-Ang3l and angellwings.<strong>

**When I first started reading Camp Rock fan fictions, they were the first authors who had me hooked. After gaining so much inspiration from each of them, I finally wrote my first fanfic. I first read about this pairing through them and they're also the ones who reminded me that I had yet to post the ending. So this entire story is dedicated to them. Thank you!**

**;P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FOR OTHER STORIES<span>: You all know the drill. This story is _DONE_ (as in, "no more updates"), but I _DO_ have more chapters and short stories to post. You all have 2 options for getting me to update:**

** 1.) To have me post on my next regular post day (Wednesday), I need FIVE (5) reviews on this story, giving me your feedback on it (letting me know you still care); or**

** 2.) You can all work together to give me at least 7 reviews on EVERY ONE of my stories to get me to update early (as in BEFORE next Wednesday) AND on my regular post day.**

**So here's your review on my request: I need at least FIVE (5) reviews on the second (and final) chapter of "A Horse & A Narwhal" if you want me to post a new story/chapter next Wednesday. I will update sooner, if all of my stories get at least 7 reviews each. If that (highly unlikely) occurrence happens, I will post something new BEFORE (and on) Wednesday.**


End file.
